This invention relates to a step motor and in particular to a small-sized step motor for use in electronic wrist watches and the like. Although the use of step motors in quartz crystal wrist watches has become well known, the performance of such step motors in small-sized timepieces has been less than completely satisfactory.
The problems most often encountered in prior art stepping motors are the inability of such motors to limit their power consumption to several microwatts, the inability to generate a high output torque for operating accessory mechanisms such as calendars or the like, the absence of simplified designs; the inability to reduce the cost of the components utilized and hence the manufacturing costs, and the difficulty in obtaining the high precision required in the assembly thereof to enable their use in an electronic wrist watch.